extinct_animalsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Белемниты
Белемниты (лат. Belemnitida) — представители отряда вымерших беспозвоночных животных класса головоногих моллюсков. Белемниты существовали с триасового по меловой период, своего расцвета достигли в юрском и меловом периодах. История изучения Ростры белемнитов, в народе называемые «чёртовыми пальцами» и «громовыми стрелами», известны людям с древнейших времён. Ещё первобытные люди приписывали им колдовские свойства, позднее они считались стрелами или молниями могущественных языческих богов. Первое известное упоминание о рострах белемнитов в литературе имеется у Теофраста, древнегреческого естествоиспытателя, жившего в 371–286 годах до н.э. Белемниты были описаны в его книге De Animalibus Quæ Dicuntur Invidere как лингвириумы (лат. lyngurium), под этим названием во времена античности и средневековья объединялись камни, считавшиеся окаменевшей мочой рыси. Впервые слово «белемнит» было использовано Плинием Старшим в I веке н.э. Плиний не верил в лингвириум и назвал камень белемнитом из-за его формы. Несмотря на это, в последующие века ростры белемнитов считались лингвириумами или даже янтарём. В 1546 году немецкий геолог Георг Агрикола впервые описал белемнитов как окаменелости. Последующие авторы выдвинули несколько гипотез о происхождении этих окаменелостей, в том числе их называли иглами морских ежей, коралловыми полипами, окаменелостями морских огурцов. В 1823 году английский естествоиспытатель Джон Сэмюэл Миллер классифицировал белемнитов как головоногих моллюсков, сравнив недавно обнаруженные остатки фракмокона с останками наутилуса и сделав вывод о сходстве белемнитов с каракатицами. Он также установил род Belemnites с одиннадцатью видами. Выводы Миллера были подтверждены в 1844 году, когда английский палеонтолог Ричард Оуэн описал первые отпечатки мягкого тела белемнита. В 1895 году немецкий палеонтолог Карл Альфред Риттер фон Циттель объединил Belemnitidae, Asteroconites и Xiphoteuthis в кладу Belemnoidea. В начале XIX века было описано строение мягкого тела белемнитов по отпечаткам, обнаруженным в нижнеюрских битуминозных сланцах в карьере около немецкого города Хольцмадена и в нижнеюрских отложениях юга Англии. Это позволило исследователям сравнить белемнитов с современными кальмарами. С 1840-ых по 1922 год было предложено более пятнадцати вариантов реконструкций внешнего облика белемнитов. Позднее новые реконструкции давались различными авторами в научной, популярной и учебной литературе. В то же время, в начале XIX века, была также замечена приуроченность различных белемнитов к разным геологическим образованиям, тем самым выявлено их высокое стратиграфическое значение, началось стремительное продвижение вперёд изучения представителей этой группы моллюсков. Накопление материала привело к необходимости его систематизации, выделялись роды и более крупные систематические единицы. Особо стоит отметить работы А.П. Павлова, предложившего новую систематику белемнитов и усовершенствовавшего методику изучения, работы Лиссажу по юрским белемнитам и работы Штоллея по меловым представителям этой группы. Исследования Штоллея позднее были использованы А. Нефом для усовершенствования систематики белемнитов. В дальнейшем описывались новые виды и роды белемнитов, а также совершенствовалась их систематика, увеличивалась их роль в стратиграфии и палеоэкологии. Описание Анатомия мягкого тела По немногочисленным отпечаткам белемнитов можно судить об их внешнем строении. Passaloteuthis bisulcata.JPG|Отпечаток Passaloteuthis bisulcata, ранний мел Acanthoteuthis.JPG|Отпечаток Acanthoteuthis speciosa, поздняя юра Эти головоногие моллюски имели вытянутую форму тела, подобную таковой у современных кальмаров. Так же, как и кальмары, они имели мантию с боковыми плавниками, голову и десять рук. Известны два отпечатка Acanthoteuthis с сохранившейся парой ромбовидных плавников в задней части мантии. Примечательно, что у образцов были плавники разного размера, возможно, из-за полового диморфизма, различного возраста или искажения во время окаменения. Вероятно, белемниты благодаря строению плавников, схожему с таковым у кальмаров Todarodes, могли достигать аналогичных скоростей от 1,1 до 1,8 км/ч. Белемниты, как и современные кальмары, имели хорошо развитые статоцисты (органы равновесия). Кожа белемнитов, вероятно, была тонкой и скользкой, как и у других головоногих моллюсков. Глазные яблоки, вероятно, были более большими и выпуклыми, чем у других головоногих моллюсков. Крючья (онихиты) Руки белемнитов несли конхиолиновые крючки, состоявшие из хитина. Крючки редко достигали больше 5 мм в длину и увеличивались в размере к средней части руки. Эти крючки, встречающиеся отдельно от других остатков, которые позволили бы установить их точное систематическое положение внутри отряда, искусственно объединяются под названием онихитес (Onychites Quenstedt, 1858). Внешне подобные крючья присутствуют и у некоторых современных головоногих моллюсков, таких как кальмары и вампиротевтисы (кальмары-вампиры). ] У белемнитов помимо небольших крючьев (микроонихитов) имелись крупные, длиной от 3 до 8 см крючья серповидной формы, называемые мегаонихитами. Изучение хорошо сохранившихся находок белемнитов, таких как Passaloteuthis laevigata, показало, что мегаонихиты имеются не у всех особей, относящихся к одному виду. Палеонтологи предполагают, что наличие мегаонихтов — признак взрослых самцов. Предполагается, что самцы могли использовать их, во-первых, для демонстрации своей мужественности, а во-вторых, для удержания самок во время спаривания (современные кальмары часто используют крючья при спаривании). Это предположение подтверждается отсутствием находок маленьких мегаонихитов (которые можно было бы опознать по характерной форме): получается, что мегаонихиты не росли постепенно вместе с животным, как обычные крючья, а довольно быстро формировались уже у крупных особей — вероятно, после полового созревания. ] Важно отметить, что крючья белемнитов имеют принципиально другое строение и происхождение, чем аналогичные внешне крючья современных кальмаров (например, гигантских кальмаров или антарктических гигантских кальмаров). Предполагается, что онихиты возникли не из присосок (как у кальмаров), а из цирр — тонких чувствительных отростков-усиков, расположенных по бокам от присосок. Именно поэтому крючья белемнитов имеют значительно более однообразную форму, чем крючья кальмаров, и не имеют кольцевого основания. Ротовой аппарат Ротовой аппарат белемнитов представлен клювом, как и у других головоногих моллюсков. Также известна радула, в ряду которой присутствовали 9 элементов – 7 зубчиков и два боковых элемента. Чернильный мешок Судя по отпечаткам, белемниты имели чернильный мешок, аналогичный таковым у современных двужаберных головоногих моллюсков (колеоидей). Как и у современных колеоидей, чернильный мешок белемнитов представлял собой вырост кишечника, заполненный растворенным в воде или в слизи меланином. У современных головоногих (кроме наутилуса, который, как и все цефалоподы с внешней раковиной, не имеет этого органа) чернильный мешок является важным средством защиты. Также некоторые кальмары используют его для охоты, подкрадываясь под прикрытием чернильной завесы к добыче. Неизвестно, могли ли белемниты использовать подобные методы охоты. Раковина Белемниты имели внутреннюю раковину, состоявшую из трёх частей: ростра, фрагмокона и проостракума. Ростр Ростр (англ. guard) – наиболее часто встречающаяся в ископаемом состоянии часть тела белемнитов, именно на основе ростров построена систематика этого отряда. Ростры белемнитов имеют коническую цилиндрическую, субцилиндрическую или веретеновидную форму и сужаются к заднему концу. Ориентировка концов делается по отношению к головному отделу тела белемнита. Задний конец ростра бывает округлённым или заострённым, иногда он вытягивается в виде шипика, как у некоторых представителей рода белемнителла. В сечении ростры чаще всего бывают либо круглыми, либо сжатыми в спинно-брюшном или боковом направлении. В поперечном сечении также видна характерная для представителей данного отряда структура ростра из радиальных кристаллов кальцита и концентрическая микроструктура. На ростре белемнитов могут встречаться борозды и бороздки, длина, расположение, количество и глубина которых могут служить систематическим признаком. Также на поверхности ростра могут наблюдаться отпечатки кровеносных сосудов. В передней части ростра находится углубление, называемое альвеолой, глубина которого также может являться диагностическим признаком. Соответственно, различают альвеолярную и постальвеолярную части ростра. У среднеюрских и более поздних белемнитов, имеющих брюшную борозду, начинающуюся от переднего края ростра, при продольном расколе в спинно-брюшной плоскости между альвеолой и поверхностью ростра обнаруживается гладкая плоскость, именуемая спайкой. У верхнемеловых белемнителлид она переходит в зияющую щель. Длина, контур и положение линии, ограничивающей спайку или щель снизу, являются систематическими признаками. У некоторых белемнитов стенки альвеолы менее прочны, чем другие части ростра. Вследствие их разрушения альвеолярная полость расширяется и углубляется, образуется псевдоальвеола. При полном разрушении стенок альвеолы передний конец ростра приобретает коническую форму. Ростр составлял не более ⅓ от длины тела (не считая рук) всего белемнита. Жёсткость ростра В настоящее время ростр белемнитов считается твёрдым образованием, состоящим из кальцита (минерал, тригональная модификация карбоната кальция CaCO3), хотя некоторые палеонтологи предполагают, что ростр был изначально арагонитовым (Dauphin et al., 2007). Тем не менее, некоторые палеонтологи долгое время доказывали упругоэластичность ростра. Впервые эта точка зрения была высказана Э. Эйхвальдом в 1868 году. Эйхвальд полагал, что ростр был хрящевым образованием, которое замещалось кальцитом уже в ходе фоссилизации. Позднее Константин Андреевич Кабанов (1959) и Георгий Константинович Кабанов (монография «Скелет белемнитид (Морфология и биологический анализ)», 1967, Тр.ПИН, Т.114) пытались доказать эту теорию, опираясь на повреждения ростров, которые, как они считали, не могли бы появится в том случае, если ростр был твёрдым. Г. К. Кабанов в 1967 году высказывал предположение, что ростр состоял из упругоэластичных хитиновых чехликов, вдетых один в другой, и представлял собой гибкий внутренний стержень заднего конца тела белемнита. Однако в этой теории заложена масса противоречий и даже недоразумений. Во-первых, в случае, если бы ростр был «эластичным» и мог свободно изгибаться вместе с апикальной линией, то после смерти животного он не успел бы даже опуститься на дно, так как подвергся бы полному разрушению под воздействием биохимического фактора. Во-вторых, в том случае, если ростр обызвествялся при погружении на дно после смерти животного, становится неясно, откуда и каким именно образом брался необходимых для этого карбонат кальция и как он проникал внутрь ростра. В-третьих, известно, что ростры подвергались разрушению ещё до своего захоронения, в том числе выщелачивались и окатывались, что значит, что освобождённый от мягких тканей ростр был достаточно твёрдым и по твёрдости был сопоставим с галькой. В-четвёртых, известны находки ростров белемнитов в области желудка хищных рыб (например, известный образец гибода из юры Хольцмадена, в брюшной области которого было обнаружено около 200 ростров), будь ростры мягкими и эластичными, они были бы переварены акулами и другими хищниками. В настоящее время теория отца и сына Кабановых опровергнута. Фрагмокон [[Файл:Фрагмакон_белемнита.jpg|thumb|356x356px|Фрагмокон белемнита Volgobelus colossicus. Палеонтологический музей им. Ю.А. Орлова, Москва]]Внутри альвеолы располагался фрагмокон (англ. phragmocone), камерная часть скелета белемнитов. Фрагмокон имеет коническую форму и состоит из камер, разделённых перегородками и пронизанных сифоном, прилежащим к брюшной стороне. Апикальный угол (угол расширения раковинной трубки в ее начальной части, измеряемый как угол между двумя касательными, проведенными в плоскости симметрии к боковым сторонам раковины в ее вершинной части) у разных белемнитов составляет 22 — 35°. Первая камера фрагмокона называется протоконх и имеет шаровидную форму. Поперечное сечение обыкновенно округлое. Фрагмокон белемнитов, в отличие от их ростров, являлся консервативной, медленно эволюционирующей частью скелета. Фрагмокон состоит из арагонита (минерал, ромбическая модификация карбоната кальция CaCO3). Внутри имеется очень узкий краевой сифон, пронизывающий фрагмокон и прилежащий к брюшной стороне. Строение фрагмокона белемнитов близко к таковому у бактритид. Фрагмокон белемнитов соответствует сумме всех камер других головоногих моллюсков, кроме жилой. Проостракум Проостракум (англ. proostracum) представлял собой тонкую, частично декальцинированную, арагонитовую пластинку, дорсальную стенку редуцированной жилой камеры раковины. Хрупкий проостракум – наиболее редко сохраняющаяся часть скелета белемнитов. Палеопатология ] Описанию патологически изменённых при жизни ростров белемнитов посвящён целый ряд работ как зарубежных, так и отечественных палеонтологов. Первые заметки, посвященные этому, появились ещё в XIX веке. Важные обобщения по патологии белемнитов выполнили Ж. Дюваль-Жув в 1841 году, О. Абель в 1916 году и Д. П. Найдин в 1969 году. Д. П. Найдиным дан обзор предшествующих исследований, приведены примеры повреждений ростров позднемеловых белемнитов и проведено из сравнение с постмортальными (посмертными) деформациями ростров на стадиях аккумуляции, захоронения и фоссилизации. Всё многообразие аномалий в строении ростров Найдин предложил разделить на две большие группы: механические повреждения ростров и патологические изменения в результате аномального функционирования мантии ростра. Механические повреждения Механические повреждения включают в себя переломы и укусы хищников. Их можно обнаружить на продольных сечениях (переломы) и внешней поверхности ростров (небольшие углубления, шрамы). Переломы обычно наблюдаются на рострах молодых особей, обычно они объясняются как результат удара быстро плывущего животного о предмет на дне моря. Реже наблюдаются укороченные ростры, в которых отсутствуют их апикальная или средняя части. В обоих случаях происходило залечивание травмы на последующих стадиях ростра. На внешней поверхности ростров нередки ямки округлых или овальных очертаний глубиной до нескольких миллиметров. Многие авторы рассматривают их как следы укусов хищников. Патологические изменения Собственно патологические нарушения в строении ростра вызваны ненормальным функционированием его мантии. Среди них описаны искривление, вздутие, нарушение апикальной линии и альвеолы, искривление или зарастание брюшной щели, раздвоение ростра и многие другие. Онтогенез В начале своего развития белемниты имели раковину с перегородками и сифоном (зародышевый пузырёк, как жилая камера у наутилуса). В дальнейшем, даже у молодых животных, известковая раковина оказывается заключённой внутри быстро растущих мягких частей тела. Подобная внутренняя раковина имеется у современных каракатиц. Образ жизни Это были свободноплавающие организмы, обитавшие в водах средней, нормальной солёности (стеногалинные животные). Остатки белемнитов обнаружены в литоральной (прибрежной) и среднешельфовой зонах. Традиционно считается, что они жили в шельфовых морях всю свою жизнь и охотились на ракообразных и других моллюсков. Предполагают, что белемниты с тонкими рострами были, возможно, лучшими пловцами, чем их сородичи с массивными рострами, так как могли нырять в более глубокие воды и охотиться в открытом океане, тогда как обладатели массивных ростров ограничивали прибрежной зоной и питались у морского дна. Распространение белемнитов.png|Глубинное распространение белемнитов (Hoffmann & Stevens, 2019) Также палеонтологи предполагают, что большинство белемнитов были стенотермными (то есть обитающими в узком диапазоне температур) животными, предпочитая температуру 12-25 °C (54-77 °F). Возможно, в тёплых водах метаболизм белемнитов (как и современных кальмаров) ускорялся, увеличивалась рождаемость, но уменьшалась средняя продолжительность жизни. Тем не менее, представители некоторых родов, таких как Neohibolites, имели широкое распространение, особенно роды, обитавшие на Земле во время мелового термального максимума (Cretaceous Thermal Maximum, CTM). В основе движения белемнитов лежал, как и у современных головоногих, реактивный принцип. Вода заполняет мантийную полость, а затем под давлением выталкивается через сифон. Давление струи воды создается усилием мышц мантийного мешка. По некоторым расчётам, современные кальмары способны достигать таким образом скорости до 40 – 90 км/ч. Скорость ископаемых белемнитов неизвестна. '' и Parkinsonia. Автор: Михаил Шеханов ]]Белемниты вели хищный образ жизни, нападая, в основном, на рыб и других моллюсков. ] Самими белемнитами питались рыбы и морские рептилии. В частности, известен хорошо сохранившийся отпечаток акулы гибода из лейаса Хольцмадена, в брюшной области которой насчитали около 200 ростров белемнитов, имеющих различную ориентировку и не нёсших следов растворения. Некоторые учёные предполагают, что именно эти ростры могли стать причиной гибели акулы. Также крючья белемнитов во множестве встречаются в желудках ископаемых ихтиозавров, плезиозавров и крокодилов, а также в копролитах ихтиозавров и тилакоцефалов. ]] Планктонные личинки белемнитов наравне с планктонными личинками аммонитов, как считают палеонтологи, составляли основание пищевых цепочек мезозойских морей, служа пищей для самых разнообразных организмов, в том числе и для гигантских рыб из семейства пахикормовых, таких как лидсихтис. Систематика Белемниты относятся к классу головоногих моллюсков. В настоящее время вопрос классификации высших таксонов цефалопод крайне сложен и запутан. Согласно наиболее распространённой классификации, белемниты относятся к подклассу колеоидей (Coleoidea), как и все моллюски с внутренней раковиной (важно отметить, что механизм образования раковины осьминогов аргонавтов отличен от такового у не-колеоидей). В 1994 году американский геолог Питер Дойл разделил Coleoidea на три надотряда: Decapodiformes (кальмары и каракатицы), Octopodiformes (осьминоги) и Belemnoidea; причем Belemnoidea содержит отряды Aulacocerida, Diplobelida и Belemnitida. Кроме того, иногда считается, что отряд Phragmoteuthida является сестринской группой для Belemnoidea, но Дойл считал его стволовой группой для Decapodiformes и Octopodiformes. }} |2= }} }} }} Иногда колеоидеи делятся на две группы: палеоколеоидеи (Paleocoleoidea; к которым относятся белемноидеи) и неоколеоидеи (Neocoleoidea; содержит оба современных надотряда головоногих и надотряд Palaeoteuthomorpha). Согласно данной классификации, белемниты приходятся сестринской группой по отношению к современным головоногим моллюскам. Однако, вероятно, группа колеоидей является парафилетической. Согласно другим авторам, белемниты являются стем-группой по отношению к Decapodiformes: }} }} }} }}}}}} Согласно «belemnoid root-stock theory», белемноидеи дали начало современным колеоидеям в мезозойской эре, причем осьминоги произошли от Phragmoteuthida, а кальмары — от Diplobelida, что делает Belemnoidea парафилетической группой. Однако эта теория противоречит данным молекулярных часов, согласно которым осьминоги и кальмары отделились от белемноидей в пермском периоде. Согласно «belemnoid root-stock theory», кладограмма колеоидей выглядит следующим образом: |2=†Belemnitida |3= }} }} }} }} Отряд Belemnitida является монофилетическим таксоном, состоящим из общего предка и всех его потомков. Представители этой монофилетической группы характеризуются наличием десяти крючковатых щупалец, многослойной наружной стенкой фракмокона и перегородкой между проостракумом и фракмоконом. Belemnitida, исходя из расположения борозд, делятся на два подотряда: Belemnitina (с бороздой, начинающейся от переднего края ростра) и Belemnopseina (с бороздой, начинающейся от заднего края ростра), хотя, возможно, существует третий подотряд, включающий представителей семейства Sinobelemnitidae. Также некоторые палеонтологи выделяются третьим подотрядом подотряд Belemnotheutina, представители которого имеют арагонитовые ростры, а не кальцитовые, как у других белемнитов. Арагонитовые ростры наблюдаются обыкновенно только у авлакоцерид, и Belemnotheutina могут представлять собой переходное звено между двумя отрядами белемноидей. Согласно другой версии, белемниты произошли от Phragmoteuthida, произошедних от Aulacocerida. В настоящее время принято выделять следующие семейства белемнитов (по Worldwide Mollusc Species Data Base, 2012): Геологическая история и эволюция Белемниты относятся к надотряду белемноидей (Belemnoidea), появившихся в каменноугольном периоде. Предполагается, что белемноидеи произошли от бактритид. Долгое время традиционно считалось, что белемниты эволюционировали в северной Европе в хеттангианский век ранней юры (201,6–197 млн лет назад), а затем распространились на остальную часть мира в плиенсбахском ярусе. Однако открытие в 2012 году ранних азиатских форм, выделенных в семейство Sinobelemnitidae, показало, что белемниты появились ещё в карнийском веке позднего триасового периода. Также из южного Китая поступала сомнительная информация о пермских Palaeobelemnopsidae. Вероятно, белемниты возникли в азиатской части палеокеана Панталасса, омывавших восточные берега древнего континента Лавразии, там же, где появились осминогоподобные Prototeuthina и белемноидеи Phragmoteuthida. К началу юрского периода белемниты были, вероятно, довольно широко распространены, обитая в морях и океанах у западных берегов Гондваны и Лавразии. Белемниты были чрезвычайно широко распространены в течение юрского и раннего мелового периодов, но в конце мезозоя их стали вытеснять осьминоги и кальмары. Последние белемниты известны из отложений северной Европы. Окончательно белемниты вымерли в ходе мел-палеогенового вымирания, случившегося на границе маастрихтского яруса мелового периода и датского яруса палеогенового периода. Считается, что, протоконхи зародышей белемнитов (как и аммонитов) не могли выжить из-за повышавшейся кислотности воды. Тем не менее, сообщается о сомнительном роде Bayanoteuthis из эоцена, но его принадлежность к белемнитам отрицается большинством палеонтологов. Белемниты хронология.png|Стратиграфическое и палеогеографическое распространения важнейших семейств белемнитов. Красный цвет — Тетическое царство, синий — Austral Realm, чёрный — Евро-бореальное царство, based on data from Mutterlose (1988), Christensen (1997b), Schlegelmilch (1998), Iba et al. (2012), Weis, Mariotti & Riegraf (2012) and Ippolitov et al. (2017). Источник: Hoffmann & Stevens, 2019 Геологическое значение Стратиграфическое значение Белемниты имеют большое значение для стратиграфии, являясь важными руководящими ископаемыми юрского и мелового периодов. В том числе именно по белемнитам составляют дробные зональные шкалы для этих периодов. Реконструкция палеотечений По ориентировке ростров в слоях реконструируют направления палеотечений. Индикаторы изотопного состава стронция Также ростры белемнитов могут служить индикаторами изотопного состава стронция Sr в морской воде. Стронций поступает в океаны из трех основных резервуаров: с континентов, которые характеризуются разнообразными, но в целом высокими значениями 87Sr/86Sr, из подводных вулканов, преимущественно срединно-океанических хребтов с низкими значениями 87Sr/86Sr, и из предшествующих морских карбонатов, у которых изотопный состав стронция также варьирующий, но находящийся между высокими континентальными и низкими вулканическими значениями. В раковины белемнитов и других моллюсков стронций попадает вместе с кальцием из морской воды. Многолетние исследования позволили восстановить кривую изотопного состава стронция для палеоокеанов, показав отчетливые максимумы и минимумы. Тем не менее, долгое время момент снижения значений 87Sr/86Sr в середине мезозойской эры (в средней юре) оставался слабо изученным. В декабре 2012 года командой палеонтологов в составе H. Wierzbowski, R. Anczkiewicz, J. Bazarnik и J. Pawlak была опубликована статья Strontium isotope variations in Middle Jurassic (Late Bajocian–Callovian) seawater: Implications for Earth's tectonic activity and marine environments. Эта работа была посвящена белемнитам, отобранным из среднеюрских отложений Польши и Германии. В итоге, вариации изотопов стронция в морской воде этого времени было установлено с очень высокой точностью. Резкое падение значений 87Sr/86Sr ниже 0,7069, по-видимому, связано с аномально высокой скоростью раздвижения океанического дна, что вызвало аномально высокую вулканическую активность. В России В России белемниты широко распространены, особенно в юрских отложениях. Их остатки находят практически по всей европейской части страны (Русская платформа), а также в Сибири. В европейской части России белемниты известны людям с давних времён, в народе их называли «чёртовым пальцами». Белемниты_Яр.обл..jpg|Белемниты Ярославской области Белемниты_Саратовской_обл..jpg|Ростры белемнитов из меловых отложений Саратовской области Белемнит_в_пирите_1.jpg|Белемнит в пирите (Карачаево-Черкесия) Белемнит_в_пирите_2.jpg|Белемнит в пирите (Карачаево-Черкесия) Pachyteuthis.jpg|Реконструкция белемнита Pachyteuthis из Сибири В Московском метрополитене Несмотря на свою распространённость в Центральном России, в Московском метро белемниты встречаются в нижнеюрском красно-коричневом мраморовидном известняке и в оранжевом верхнеюрском мраморе «аммонитико россо». В красном камне ростры белемнитов черные, в оранжевом – белые. Ростры белемнитов хорошей сохранности можно увидеть на станциях Парк Победы и в колоннах на станции Аннино. Также ростры и фрагмоконы белемнитов можно увидеть и в облицовке различных зданий Москвы: Фундаментальном библиотеки Московского государственного университета имени М.В. Ломоносова, Москва-Сити, Государственном музее изобразительных искусств имени А.С.Пушкина. Белемнит ФБ МГУ.jpg|Ростр белемнита в оранжевом мраморе. Научная библиотека МГУ Белемнит Пушкинский музей.jpg|Ростр белемнита в мраморе. Пушкинский музей, Москва Ростр белемнита Москва-Сити.jpg|Распиленный ростр белемнита в мраморе. «Башня на Набережной», Москва-Сити. Автор фотографии: Анастасия Нефедова В культуре 2 июля 1996 года белемнителла была выбрана ископаемым штата Делавер (the state fossil of Delaware). Использование в ювелирном деле thumb|left|250pxБелемниты, а точнее их сохранившиеся ростры, не используются в классических ювелирных украшениях. Но их широкое распространение, легенды, связанные с "чёртовыми пальцами", "громовыми стрелами" делают этот объект очень интересным. Белемниты оправляются в недорогой металл, используются в качестве украшений и амулетов. После полировки и шлифовки окаменелые ростры белемнитов может соперничать даже с прославленным прибалтийским янтарем. Белемниты бывают разных оттенков — от светло-желтого до вишневого. В отличие от янтаря, белемнит более твердый и меньше поддается механическим повреждениям. В изделиях его можно использовать и в обработанном, и в необработанном виде. Кальцитовые кабошоны из белемнитов изредка встречаются в украшениях. Замещение благородным опалом Наиболее ценные белемниты - те, которые полностью замещены благородным опалом (SiO2 · nH2O). Такие образцы известны из Австралии, страны, крайне богатой опалом. Помимо замещённых опалом белемнитов, в Австралии находили опаловые кости морских рептилий, динозавров. Замещённые опалом белемниты популярны среди коллекционеров. Геологи полагают, что источником кремнезема для австралийских опалов была нижнемеловая вулканическая провинция Витсандей (Whitsunday) в штате Квинсленд на северо-востоке Австралии. Там в результате извержений вулканов в начале мелового периода сформировались большие залежи полевых шпатов. Их размыв спустя несколько миллионов лет привел к высвобождению кремнезема и его сносу в неглубокое холодноводное море, занимавшее в середине мелового периода (аптский и альбский века) центральную часть австралийского континента. Именно в осадках, формировавшихся на дне этого моря из богатых кремнеземом растворов, возникли залежи опала. В народных поверьях В России В народе ростры белемнитов называли «чёртовыми пальцами» и «громовыми стрелами» и приписывали им магические свойства. В наши дни ростр белемнита считается уникальным источником положительной жизненной энергии, способной нейтрализовать внешний негатив. Согласно убеждениям современных литотерапевтов, человек, который носит украшение или амулет с «чертовым пальцем», обретает спокойствие и уверенность в будущем. Также, по народным верованиям, раковины многовекового образования оберегают своего владельца от разногласий в семейных отношениях, а также неприятностей на работе. По мнению коми-пермяков (народ с севера Пермского края), в избе должны быть редкие образцы камней и минералов. Особенно ценились раковины белемнитов, которые коми-пермяки называли кульчунь (дословно: нечисти, водяного палец). Считается, что в камне собрана добрая энергия земли, воды и неба, которая положительно влияет на людей, на их дела. В народной медицине удмуртов белемниты до сих пор применяют при резаных ранах, нарывах, царапинах, гнойничках, фурункулах, ожогах как средство от нагноения или воспаления. Согласно их поверьям, время от времени у водяного Вумурта отпадают пальцы и вырастают новые. Есть сведения, что чертовы пальцы применялись также в сочетании с другими лекарственными средствами: паутиной, свежей тертой репой, плесенью, получаемой с гниющего дерева и т.д. В странах Балтии «чертовому пальцу» приписывались магическое свойство нейтрализации змеиного яда, для чего истертый в порошок белемнит сыпали на место укуса, обращаясь при этом с молитвами к старым богам. Примечательно, что народные верования всё ещё сильны в некоторых деревнях и сёлах России, порой можно наблюдать смешение научной и мифологической картин мира. Подобный случай описывает в своей статье российский палеонтолог Антон Евгеньевич Нелихов. В 2016 году девяностолетний житель деревни Никулино Н. Е. Новинский рассказал школьникам Великоустюгского района Вологодской области небольшую историю о рострах (частях раковин) вымерших моллюсков белемнитов, которых здесь по старинке называют «чертовыми пальцами»: В Европе В Британии белемнитов считали следами ударивших в землю молний. Примечательно, что в некоторых деревнях Англии эта вера сохраняется до сих пор. В Южной Англии остроконечные ростры белемнитов использовались для лечения ревматизма, их также размалывали, чтобы вылечить воспаленные глаза (что только усугубляло проблему), а в Западной Шотландии опускали в воду, чтобы вылечить чумку у лошадей. В немецком фольклоре белемниты известны по меньшей мере под двадцатью семью различными именами, среди которых Fingerstein («камень-палец»), Teufelsfinger («палец Дьявола») и Gespensterkerze («призрачная свеча»). В Индии В Индии белемниты считаются символами бога Шивы. В китайской медицине Чёртовы пальцы.jpg i (103).jpg 10 06 11 (76)_wm.jpg i (121).jpg 491718295.jpg В китайской медицине «Чжуд-Ши», которая сформировалась на Тибете уже к VII веку нашей эры, ростры белемнитов известны под названием «коровий сосок». Они описаны в древнем атласе тибетской медицины и являются важной составной частью, так называемых секретных лекарств. Эти средства особой силы и их рецепты нигде не описываются, но передаются устно от учителя - ученику. За выдачу рецепта целитель лишается права врачевать и его изгоняют из Тибета. Кроме того, если щепотку порошка белемнита положить в любой травяной настой, отвар или чай, их лечебные свойства усилятся. В срединном Китае белемниты известны под названием «зуб дракона». Такое название, вероятно, объясняется тем, что ростры часто находят рядом с остатками скелетов динозавров, которых в Китае называют драконами. А по своей форме ростры очень похожи на зубы. «Зубы дракона» настолько популярны, что используются для лечения едва ли не всех болезней. За время нескольких тысячелетий китайцы собрали почти все доступные им белемниты. Поэтому их стоимость постоянно растет. Главное назначение белемнитовых лекарств - резко усилить защитные силы организма - иммунитет. Применяют их, как основное или дополнительное средство при трудноизлечимых заболеваниях, когда лекарь безрезультатно перепробовал уже множество лекарств. Порошок из белемнита используется в народной медицине в качестве подсушивающей присыпки для ран. Наряду с этим безосновательно утверждается, что он обладает антисептическими свойствами, но объективных доказательств этому никем представлено не было. В современной астрологии thumb|250px|Украшение из ростров белемнитовВ астрологии белемнит не относится к конкретному знаку в зодиакальном гороскопе, но одинаково благоволит и помогает всем, кто его носит в качестве украшения или оберега. По славянскому гороскопу «громовые стрелы» являются камнем бога Перуна, и придают жизненные силы и уверенность в себе людям, родившимся в августе. В эзотерике считают, что белемниты оказывают положительное влияние на здоровье и карьеру тех, кто рожден в период активности грозовых явлений – с мая по сентябрь. Галерея Источники информации * Бондаренко О.Б., Михайлова О.И. Палеонтология. В 2 т. Т. 2 : учебник для студ. учреждений высш. проф. образования. 3-е изд., перераб. и доп. М.: Издательствий центр "Академия", 2011 * Янин Б.Т. Палеоэкология: Учебник для студентов высших учебных заведений. М.: Издательство Московского университета, 2015 * Дзюба О.С. Белемниты (Cylindroteuthidae) и биостратиграфия средней и верхней юры Сибири. Новосибирск, 2004 * Hoffmann, R. and Stevens, K. (2020), The palaeobiology of belemnites – foundation for the interpretation of rostrum geochemistry. Biol Rev. doi:10.1111/brv.12557 * Belemnitida - Wikipedia (en) * Опаловые окаменелости * Крючья белемнитов - Александр Мироненко - Элементы * Чернила юрского периода - Александр Мироненко - Элементы * Народная палеонтология - Антон Нелихов - Элементы * Послание «чёртовых пальцев» - Элементы * Аммониты из Миэрина - Антон Нелихов - Элементы * Белемниты в Московском метро Категория:Беспозвоночные Категория:Моллюски Категория:Головоногие * Категория:Мезозойская эра Категория:Триасовый период Категория:Юрский период Категория:Меловой период Категория:Водные животные Категория:Животные Северной Америки Категория:Животные Европы Категория:Животные Азии Категория:Животные Африки Категория:Животные Австралии и Океании Категория:Животные Австралии Категория:Животные Антарктики Категория:Животные России Категория:Животные Южной Америки Категория:Описанные в 1895 году Категория:Беспозвоночные Северной Америки Категория:Беспозвоночные Европы Категория:Беспозвоночные Азии Категория:Беспозвоночные Африки Категория:Беспозвоночные Австралии и Океании Категория:Беспозвоночные Австралии Категория:Беспозвоночные Антарктики Категория:Беспозвоночные Южной Америки Категория:Колеоидеи